


The Couple In The Cafe

by RiverHoneyDoctorSweetie



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 11:03:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiverHoneyDoctorSweetie/pseuds/RiverHoneyDoctorSweetie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't know who they were. All that is certain is that they were in love. When they walked into the diner they were laughing and holding hands. She was all messy golden curls and soft curves while he was all lanky limbs and floppy brown hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Couple In The Cafe

I don't know who they were. All that is certain is that they were in love. When they walked into the diner they were laughing and holding hands. She was all messy golden curls and soft curves while he was all lanky limbs and floppy brown hair. She had to have been about ten years older than him but he still looked at her as if she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. I saw a lot of couples like this; young man, older woman. The difference was that where as the other women looked fondly at their counterparts, politely put up with the hand holding, this woman was completely in love with the man. It was in everything she did; a squeeze of his hand, they way she straightened his bow tie.   
When they sat down I walked up to give them menus, but before I had time to put them down the man asked,"Do you serve fish fingers? And custard?"   
I was so taken aback that it took me a moment to answer and when I did I stuttered,"I- uh- I- I think so."   
The man beamed, reaching over to take the woman's hand. "Great. I'll also have a Sprite. And my River will have a coffee, preferably black."   
I regained my bearings,"Alright then, I'll be right back."   
I walked back into the kitchen but as I poured their drinks and put in their order I watched them through the window. The man was talking to his companion excitedly and gesturing wildly with his hands. The woman was laughing at something he'd said.   
When I came back with their drinks the woman was curled in his arm on the booth seat and they were speaking softly, eyes full of love and affection. Even the clunk of setting down their drinks didn't bring them out of their world.   
Since it was a slow day I had the luxury of going to sit down in the kitchen and sip coke until their food was ready. Sam was already sitting at the prep table, leafing through a magazine and glancing up at the window every few seconds.   
"Whatcha lookin' at?", I asked, gesturing to the window.   
"That couple you're serving. They're a bit odd.", Sam said.   
"Yeah I s'pose."   
"I'm just surprised that they're still together."   
"Huh?"   
"On my first day working here they came in and I messed up their order. Didn't seem to care though, left me a fifty dollar tip. That was six years ago."   
"Huh. Wow."   
"Yep."   
"Jordan, you're order's up!", Bob called from the kitchen.   
I got up from the table and picked up the tray that Bob had set on the pass through sill, then made my way back over to the couple.   
"River, I'm just asking you to consider it. Please?", the man was saying to his counterpart.   
"And I'm just saying that I don't want to attend a wedding in the Gamma Squadron wearing a traditional bridal bikini. It isn't going to happen. I would do anything for you, my love, but that is the exception.", the woman said.   
The man grinned mischievously,"So you're saying that for me, though you wouldn't wear the bikini, you would attend nude?"   
The woman crossed her arms over her chest and raised an eyebrow at him,"You are really testing my patience, Sweetie."   
The man raised a hand and stroked her cheek,"You're right, Honey. I should just accept that you're going to wear whatever you want and stop making a fuss. Besides, I like having you all to myself.", he leaned down and kissed the woman, chastely at first then building into something more adult until I had to clear my throat so that they would notice me. The man pulled back, looking annoyed at first, then excited when he noticed the food. When the woman saw the food she just looked annoyed, clearly wishing the snog had lasted longer. I put the dishes down on the table where they were immediately seized by the man.   
I was about to go back to sit down when the woman stopped me, saying,"Sorry, but can I bother you for refills?", she handed me hers and her partners cups.   
I nodded and went back to refill them. When I got back the couple and the food were gone and sitting on their abandoned table was a one hundred dollar bill.


End file.
